The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by FoxfaceFan1
Summary: Basically Katniss and Peeta never got reaped/volunteered, so the quell didn't happen. This is set place just in time for the games right after the 3rd quarter quell. What mysteries and challenges will the tributes find this year? Read to find out. Oh yeah, rated T because it is the Hunger Games!
1. Tribute List

Hello Everyone! This is my first story. I've decided to make this story as if Katniss and Peeta never entered the games. The only reason this isn't the 74th or 75th games is because I don't want to deal with that Copyrighted stuff with them. (And yet I still use certain Capitol-Lites, and maybe named victors or even the winner of the 74-75th games. I am such a hypocrite). Just because I think this what I need to address, for the whole story, I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters used from the books. I do technically own the tributes that I will be creating for this story. So, yeah, I made a tribute list below and I guess I'll go through the reaping and stuff as we go along than.

**District 1- Luxury**

Female- Sunshine Silverstone/17

Male- Rex Plastalma/17

**District 2- Masonry**

Female- Pistolle Gray/14

Male- Blade Callacks/17

**District 3- Technology**

Female- Amberly Kleftinson/13

Male- Marrow Crowley/17

**District 4- Fishing**

Female- Marina Azure/16

Male- Shark Coast/17

**District 5- Power**

Female- Hydralynn Powell/16

Male- Electro Raviet/14

**District 6- Transportation**

Female- Kaya Sarrion/16

Male- Boston Won/15

**District 7- Lumber**

Female- Faye Laoyette/16

Male- Flynn Codadre/16

**District 8- Textiles**

Female- Jessebelle Kasalt/14

Male- Branson Mayerville/18

**District 9- Grain**

Female- Catarzinia Rueprim/16

Male- Grain Medachs/14

**District 10- Livestock**

Female- Marsha Country/17

Male- Jeff Nackmeyer/18

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female- LaShundra Veilles/16

Male- Fields Creigger/17

**District 12- Coal Mining**

Female- Urai Colbine/14

Male- Zeyne Rosqarues/13


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Sunshine Silverstone**

Ah, reaping! A time I, well nearly all of the district, looked forward to every year. It was already noon, so I'd done about 4 hours of training for my last day here. I knew I was volunteering roughly as much as I knew that it would be me who'd return to the district to be showered with feasts, riches, honor...and a darker thought comes to mind...Glimmer...she had to have been my best friend. She volunteered a couple years ago for the 74th games, and well, she died when there was about 6 or 7 tributes left, dieng at the feast to the boy from 11. Her last scream still rang clearly through my ears. It was that incident that further pushed me to do better at training, throw the knives with more accuracy, build up on strength, stamina, etc. I was so deep within my thoughts going toward the square to wait with my friends (My parents had already told me to hurry along there after training today) when another voice registered into my head.

"Hey, Sunshine? Anyone in there?" Laughed my other best friend Kathryn, or as we all called her, Kat.

"Oh! Hi, Kat! Didn't notice you there, I was daydreaming." I smiled sweetly.

"S'okay, Sunny." Afterwards we just walked in the direction of the square to register. "So, Sun, have you heard who's volunteering this year? I wasn't there when everyone talked about it!"

"Ummm...actually, I was thinking of volunteering this year..." I said shyly, blushing as I said it.

Kat's eyes bulged. "R-really?! I don't know if you should, I don't want to risk losing my other best friend..."

"Don't worry," I shrugged off her concern, "I'm not letting anyone or anything get in my way. I'll be 100% focused there."

As we walked into the registration line, I had to convince Kat as hard as I could that I could win easily, when I bumped into someone. By accident of course. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I was blushing again and looked up. That made me blush even more.

**Rex Plastalma**

"No, no, I wasn't looking either." I said as cool as I could to the girl. We'd both pretty much walked into each other so I might as well take part of the blame.

"So, Rex, uh...what's up?" The blonde girl said barely keeping herself from stuttering.

"Ah, the usual, Sunshine. Trained. I did take Matty here too. He's 12 this year you know. Had to make sure he got with all his friends you know?" I grinned.

"Oh, okay, cool. Has he gone train with you any?"

"Nah, he's convinced himself that he doesn't want nor need to train. I'll probably convince sometime though."

"See you later." Sunshine waved goodbye, and I good-naturedly waved back.

All day I was contemplating what I was going to do. Sure staying back in the district would be nice, I was popular and everything, my family was fairly wealthy too, so it wasn't for any reasons as such that made me have any desire to volunteer. It was more of the honor that would come, hard to explain it really, but I'd be more respected. We were expected to volunteer eventually. Perhaps that was it, expectations. I'm still pondering about this when the escort has arrived.

"Welcome ladies, and gentleman! Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds, be _ever_ in your favor!" Came from the oddly affected accent of Emeraldeschia Tollustar, the District 1 escort. She was excited to be here. Thrilled really. Only last year was it when she was escorting for a lower district. The tributes last year did so well she recieved a promotion to the coveted District 1 after the other escort retired. Here, there were likelier victors. This place was...well, luxurious.

"Let's do something different this year and start with the boys!" Emeraldeschia beamed. She reached into the glass ball that held the names of thousands of children.

"...Rex Plastalma!"

In the 17 year old boys' section of dark haired athletic boy came out of the crowd, smiling confidentally, letting anyone and everyone know that volunteering was out of the question.

"Any words to describe getting chosen?"

"Wow, that really saved me the trouble of doing it myself!" He laughed into the microphone. Mild laughter filled the district.

"Now for the girls!" She reached into a similar ball, only this one had the girls' names in it.

"...Kathryn Vardney!"

A small brunette slowly emerged from the 17 year old girls' section. She had barely walked out of the crowd when a blue-eyed blonde ran out.

"No, I can't let you, Kat," She said softly then saying louder, "I will volunteer! As tribute!"

"Oh goody!" Emeraldeschia giggled clapping. "Any word on why you volunteered, darling?"

"She's my best friend. I just can't let her do this. I feel like I might fare better."

"Absolutely inspiring! Now shake hands you two! Emeraldeschia said gleefully.

The both shook with a slightly uneasy look in their eyes. Knowing withing a month or so at least one of them would be dead.


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Pistolle Gray**

"Haa!" I threw the knife at the target at my training school. Technically, we're not supposed to train before the games start, but District 2 did it. It gives us an extra egde when we actually enter the games. I suppose District 1, and 4 might do this too, but that's just pure assumption considering I do see them team up with my District when the games actually start.

Throwing the knives is always an adrenaline rush for me. I can only imagine the rush I'll get when I volunteer today. Technically, I shouldn't be volunteering either. I'm only 14, but I am certain I'll be ready. After all some girl named Clove volunteered a couple years ago, made the Top 6. She died only because she took too long torturing the Girl from 11.

"I'll know when to toy with my prey." I evilly smirk to myself before putting up my gear and leave the center.

"Hiya Pistolle! Are you ready?" My friend McKenzy walked up to me saying.

"Well, duh, McKenzy!" I say with a playful smirk.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when you win. It's been a long time since we saw someone under the age of 16 win afterall."

"Probably will be thinking in hind sight it was obvious."

"Just don't get too over confident, Pistolle. That's the only thing I want you to promise me."

"Yeah, sure."

Then we get to the square, sign up, and go to wait for the reaping to start.

**Blade ****Callacks**

Today was the day that nearly everyone was excited for. Me? I'm really nervous now, since my brother was the tribute last year. He died in the Bloodbath. I've been having the nightmares for the past year, waking up screaming for him to get out of event scarred me enough to keep me away from the training center for a year too. And what's worse, my parents are wanting me to go in there this year to avenge him. I'm really dreading today. I'm not nervous enough to shy away from anything though. It's a good thing, my friend Kylie wouldn't let me anyways.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Uhhh...I don't know..."

"You don't have much time to decide, Blade. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I might..."

"Well, I support your decision either way." Kylie hugs me and runs off to the girls' section.

I register, and go wait in the boys' section. "_Should I? Will I?" _I think. Not much more time for that. Our escort's here.

"HELLO DISTRICT TWO!" Andreion, the escort, boomed into the microphone, with an almost literal ear to ear grin. He was very excited to be the escort for District 2, mostly because on average, this district has turned out the most overall winners. He had very high hopes this year and the tributes hadn't even volunteered yet. Yes, volunteered, he had no doubt that if he even got out the name, at least three volunteers would run up. He was very ready to get up there and see what the district had to offer this year.

"Okay, for the ladies now! Any Volunteers, first off?"

At first a moment of silence, then, before anyone could react, a high pitched scream came, "I DO! I VOLUNTEER!"

Andreion was delighted, barely keeping in his excitement as a petite 14 year old came on stage. "What's your name, darling?"

"I am Pistolle Gray."

"Anything to say about why you're volunteering, miss?"

" Because I know I'm going to win, silly!" Pistolle sweetly said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do very well! Now onto our male tribute! Any takers?" Andreion beamed into the microphone.

Before anyone could reply to this, out of the 17 year old male column, ran a sandy blonde haired boy. "I'd like to volunteer this year." He grinned, devilishly.

"May I ask why?"

"For my brother." Was all Blade Callocks replied, his look and mood suddenly darkened.

"Well, there you have them! Here are this year's tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" Andreion cried, joyfully.

A lot of cheering and whooping filled the overly excited district.

"Now shake hands, you two."

Pistolle smirked evilly as she took Blade's hand. _"He has just dug his grave...", _She evilly thought.

Blade's thoughts were more or less similar. _"I might do it. I'll get to avenge him...she's tiny!"_


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Little authors note I guess. I don't know if I can/should reply to any reviews via reviewing back on my own story so I'm just going to I guess respond to that here. First off, between what I've gotten so far, I'm very happy that the story's well recieved as of now, so thank you! Of the advice & critism I got, I'm going to respond to that too. Firstly, the story's basically a different reality so I guess I have a little bit of freedom as to where a few tributes that were killed by Katniss/Peeta directly or indirectly so that is why it was said in an earlier chapter that Glimmer was killed feast. No Katniss in this fan fic meant no trackers on Glimmer so that's why she made it there. Also, mostly because I have no creative ideas, that's why this is the 76th games instead of the Quell. Another thing is how District 2 reaping went. I understand keeping the regular reaping style of reaping someone first. I'll definitely be keeping that style now. The last thing to reply to is to just go a little more in depth with the characters' thoughts. I think I can definitely work on that too. Thanks, I hope y'all like this district's reaping now!**

**Amberly Kleftinson**

Already when I wake, I feel uneasy. I dismiss the thought though. _I only have two slips in there, _I tell myself, _if anything I should be worried for the 32 slips Sammi has in there. _Sammi is my 18 year old sister. We're really close. Besides us, there's my parents. So far none of us have lost anyone to the games. For all we know though, that could change. I dress in my outfit, a simple white dress, and I braid my hair into a pony tail, and then head down to the kitchen.

"Morning dear." My mother says in as cheerful a voice as she can get, which isn't much today. She's terrified today to be honest. Even if she doesn't admit it. You can see it in her eyes.

"Hello!" I sweetly answer back. I'm probably just as nervous. Maybe more, I'm the one who could get the most damage out of this, except maybe Sammi, but she's just got this year, and then she's home free basically. From the games, at least. "Where's Sammi and dad?"

"Oh, they went for a walk. I told them we'd meet up in time for reapings to get under way."

"Okay." After a while, we're both ready and we go down to the square where we, like mom said, meet up with Sammi and dad.

"Am-Am!" Sammi hugs me, using my nickname from when I was really little.

"Sam!" I hug back. I'm really worried, but right now it's all disguised in happiness. I greet my dad in a similar manner. He hasn't much to say right now though. He may get better after the reaping, but until then he'll be doing little more than silently praying it's not me or Sammi.

So I sign up. And I go find my friends in the 13 year olds girl section. We exchange little conversations of "good luck", or "Hope it's not us", or other variations of that. Then, we all grow silent. The escort's walking on stage.

**Marrow ****Crowley**

I wake up the way I usually do this morning suprisingly. I guess I was too exhausted to actually register until now that it's reaping day. Ugh...The Hunger Games...they changed him. Him being my brother. He and I really. He survived against all odds. Even though he only scored a 3 in training. He won. When he got back, he was kind of...well, different. He woke up from nightmares 3 or 4 times a night. He was a lot more serious than he ever was before. You know, before too long, this started to become part of me too. I've grown to have an emotionless, blank exterior. Indifferent. I strain a little to remember a time when I really had more emotion than this. A few years maybe?

"Hey, Marrow." My brother says, trying to put a little emotion into his voice. I don't even bother trying.

"Hello. Another reaping. You mentoring this year?" While we have lost most trace of emotion in our voices, we still manage to keep a friendly relationship.

"No. This year it's Beetee's turn to mentor with Wiress. Next year, I'll be a mentor with Beetee." The only 3 living victors from 3 have a trade off basically. It's Beetee and Wiress one year, Wiress and my brother, Walleet the next year, and the two male victors the year after that. Well that's how they agreed to do it at least. Walleet has only been a victor for what, maybe 3 years?

"Oh." I just effectively end the conversation.

"Marrow," Walleet says softly. "Good luck..." He trails off in his own sentence. In that way, he and Wiress are quite alike. They both don't end their sentences half the time.

We actually walk to the square together. Even before the games, we'd walk there seperately. I register. i have my name in 6 times since I'm 17. I have no need for tesserae. We have more than we know what to do with. Then I stand in my section and watch as the escort walks on stage.

The escort, Technicia, walks on stage. She's wearing an unrealistically big wig, and a black and yellow patterned dress that's apparently "All the rage in the Capitol". She then starts through the usual chattering, though no one seems to pay much attention, being too worried about themselves.

"Okay now, we shall be choosing the special young man and young woman who will be fighting for honor in their district! First off this year we will be starting with the girls!" She was almost unrealistically smiling. It was so stretched out looking. The looks that Capitol citizens wear.

Technicia puts her pale hand into the glass bowl and the whole district holds their breath.

"...Amberly Kleftinson!" She beams into the microphone.

In the crowd, Amberly's eyes bulge wide. Over at the 18 year old's section her sister Sammi is too frozen by this to react. Amberly walks on stage slowly. She looks out into the crowd, and finds her parents. Tears are dripping down their faces. The sight of this is almost too much for the young female tribute as she fights back the tears herself.

"Any words to say to your District, sweety?" Technicia says in as sweet a voice as she can, seeing the fragile look in Amberly's face.

"I'm going to try so hard." Amberly says bravely, barely keeping her voice from trembling.

"Now for the boys!" She reaches into the other glass bowl. "...Marrow Crowley!"

Marrow keeps a straight face as he walks on stage. He doesn't even wait for the cue.

"Watch out." is all he says.

Technicia detects nothing at all in his comment so she remains smiling. "Let's have a hand to our District 3 representitives!" As usual there is little to no clapping, but this doesn't affect her ever-happy mood either. "Now shake hands, you two!"

Amberly, while brave on the outside while shaking hands, can't help, but think on the inside, _"__I'm going to die_."


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Shark Coast**

I admit, I couldn't sleep last night. I was too dang excited! This is going to be the highlight of the year, I just know it. I am 17, I'm potentially rivaling Finnick in my opinion, and I am just so enthusiastic and ready to give Panem a show. I look out of my window. _I'll see you again in three weeks, _I smirk, thinking to myself. I have been training for this for...I don't know, maybe a decade, or so. As far as I remember I have been preparing for this. I put on my clothes, and run downstairs. No one's here. My parents, having to be out at sea. Being the only child. That's the only thing that sucks about The Capitol giving your family a little more power, money. They're always sent out to do whatever higher paying job they gave them. They're even exempt from the reaping due to just what they're doing.

"Must be getting seafood for some party to celebrate the start of The Games this year." I say, with a slight trace of bitterness. I do feel jealous. I want my parents around more often. The one thing I was able to get out before they left a few days ago was that I was volunteering. They definitely had differing opinions about The Games. My mother fears the Games immensly, but due to my dad and I's determination she didn't do more than look to the ground solemnly, accepting the fact that we both were determined to get myself into them this year. My dad, is almost an enthusiast. He's probably the driving force in me volunteering. He's not too strict or mean about it though, unlike some of the coaches over at the training center that I've seen.

After a breakfast of crabmeat, and bread made from the grain earned from tesserae, I'm feeling quite ready to start my path to fame and fortune. In all honesty, I don't need the tesserae, I just take it to improve my chances of getting picked in case others are louder than me on a given year. I jog over to the town square where there must be thousands of kids. I'm actually feeling nervous of my chances. There are a lot of people I'll have to beat in order to be the tribute this year. All I can do is wait while the freaky looking escort walks up stage.

**Marina Azure**

My heart's been racing ever since yesterday morning. I haven't yet decided whether or not I'm volunteering or not this year. I'm very strong, smart, and at 16, the average age for the victor. After getting dressed in a sea blue and green pattern dress, I meet my friends over by the edge of the road to walk to reaping.

"Marina, decided yet? I want to know if I should volunteer today." My friend, Pacifa jokes.

"Uh...," I stammer, still pondering. "Umm...yes. I suppose I am," Then my voice gains confidence. "You know it, guys!" I laugh.

"Finally, you decide!" One of my other friends, Indesia giggles. We all laugh at that either due to just how long I took, or in my case, how nervous I am.

We pass the beach right before we reach the square. I smile to myself. _Surely I'll see you again._ I think to myself trying to convince myself that I will definitely win. I have to. I have to much riding on it now not to make it back.

**Main Reaping**

Marty Combley, walks on stage. Compared to most escorts, he looks relatively normal. He does have tatoos up and down his arms, but besides that his dark hair and hazel eyes seem unaltered. He walks up on stage, delivers the usual speech, and gets straight down to business.

"It is now time to declare the corageous man and woman who will take the journey to bring honor to their district. Now...let us start with the girls this year!" Marty happily says with an edge of calmness to his voice. The district looks quite interested all having their eyes on the glass dome where Marty's hand enters, grabs a name written clearly on a piece of paper out of it, and opens it up.

"...Clarissa Vincent!" A small brunette appears from the 13 year old girls' section. She makes her way up on stage. She looks terrified.

"Any volunteers for this fine young lady?" Marty says clearly into the microphone.

Seconds pass. Then 10. Then right before Marty ends the girls' reaping, a voice calls out.

"ME! I volunteer!" A hispanic girl with deep brown hair runs on stage, with a wide grin on her face runs up. Clarissa smiles, and runs off stage.

"Now, what is your name, miss?" Marty kindly asks.

"I am Marina Azure. I'm 16 years old and I am ready for this!" Under the enthusiasm though, she was as scared as the 13 year old whom she saved from The Games.

"Well congrats to you, Marina! Now onto the boys!" He sticks his hand and pulls out a name.

"Ashford Crawford!"

Before this boy can rise and take stage there are already a multitude of boys racing to the stage. One in particular, with tanned skin, and bright deep blue eyes pushes throught the rest and calls dibs on the spot. The other boys back down with looks ranging from dejected to envy to hatred of this winner.

"Now who are you, young man?" Marty asks.

"Why, I'm Shark Coast! The future winner of the 76th Hunger Games!" The male excitedly shouts into the microphone.

"Let's have a round of applause for these two brave souls!"

Applause and cheering is heard throughout the audience.

"Now shake hands and we will send you two on your way to say your goodbyes."

The two shake hands. Marina's look speaks pure hatred for her competitor, though if he noticed, he doesn't let on. He just cockily smiles at her.

_Oh. He is going down. _Marina's thinking as she goes to the Justice Building

_Fiesty little beauty this year. Too bad she must go down. _Are Shark's thoughts on the other hand.


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Hydralynn Powell**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I vaguely remember a nightmare dissapearing from my memory. Of course I'm having nightmares. It's reaping day. It's as scary today, being 16, as it was when I was just 12. I've seen many kids get chosen and they all do come back of course within a few weeks. Usually in coffins. In my entire life so far, only one has returned live. Her name is Finch Raviet, and she was victor of The Games that occured a couple years ago. She out starved the male from 2 by taking his food when he went out hunting for her. She slowly took more and more until there was nothing left. Only having been trained to kill, the boy soon starved. The next games were something of an act of revenge though. Her tributes made the mistake of fighting for supplies. As soon as the careers got to the cornucopia they, District 2 in particular, attacked them first, despite their small stature. Needless to say they both died within that hour. That's what has me nervous most of all, the rage coming from the most feared district. So I rush down stairs to find my older sister sitting at the table with a small helping of mush. Five years ago our parents were accused of treason and excecuted on spot. You read about this firing people up, but more than anything it probably had the desired affect on me. I became too frightened to even consider rebelling. So I sit down quietly with my piece of mush and start eating. It's a little better than it looks which isn't saying much.

"Well good morning to you too." My sister, Tay, grumbles. She isn't very happy often nowadays.

"Oh, sorry. Off of work?"

"It's reaping of course they have us off today."

"Hmmm...," And with that our conversation ends. We've had a strained relationship for a while. Works hard on her, and I guess it doesn't help that I am very unattentive.

"Let's go get this over with. Just a couple more years and you're free." Tay gives a rare smile. Our relationship is strained, but we occasionally are friendly.

We walk over to find the reapings just minutes away.

_I wonder who the poor souls will be this year_, I grimly think to myself.

**Electro Raviet**

"Wake up, bud." My sister says to me. Her names Finch, victor of The Hunger Games a couple years back. Luckily for my sake, they haven't changed her as much as they usually change people. Probably due to the fact that she didn't witniss very many deaths throughout the few weeks in that arena.

"Hey," I say weakly. I'm terrified. If I'm reaped I'll be as good off as last years tributes. I shudder remembering their gruesome ends.

"It's okay, I highly doubt something will happen to you. There are many more with 5 times as many slips in there. You have 3." Finch tries to comfort me. I smile a little. Her words are reasurring, but still I'm not convinced I'm safe until they say someone else's name.

"Regardless, I'll see you in a few weeks." She whispers into my ear. I am alone when she goes to mentor, since our parents abondoned us when we were little. Ironically, this helped Finch win, as she had to...you know, pick-pocket a few people to keep us alive.

"I want today to end...let's go." I stammer. Then we walk away to the square where the future awaits for a couple poor children.

**Main Reaping**

Valencia Tolloby walks on stage. She has silver and gold colored hair, and the same for the rest of her outfit. She doesn't realize it, but she scares half the district without being the one sending a couple more kids to their early graves. She beams into the microphone and starts the process.

"Welcome District 5! I feel very honored to be here! I just know that this year's games will be the best ever!" She goes on through the basics of how the games came to be and the basic procedure. Now it was time to choose the competitors.

"How about we start with the...girls this year!" She happily squeals into the mike. The girls immediately tense up, not like she'd notice.

"...Hydralynn Powell!" She says with excitement obviously in her voice.

Over in the 16 year olds section, a brunette, hazel eyed girl moans, and slowly, very slowly begins to exit.

"Come on sweety, up here! I don't bite." Valencia giggled.

_Of course you don't. That's the kids from another districts' or even my partner's job. _Hydralynn harshly thinks. Being reaped has filled her with fire. She reaches the stage.

"Any words for us, deary?" The escort questions.

"Do. Not. Underestimate. Me." Hydralynn says in a straight and furious voice. Under all of this, the fire was dying and once again, within seconds, she felt helpless. Out in the crowd, she catches her sister with a shocked face, starting to tear up. Hydralynn looks down to avoid crying herself.

"Ooh, I'm going to like this one." Valencia says to know one in particular. "Now for the boys!"

Finch Raviet tenses up at this. Despite being safe, there's still the worry of it being her younger brother.

"...Electro Raviet!"

Finch's eyes bulge. The male victor beside her pats her on the back sympathetically. Well...she wouldn't be leaving him at the house alone again.

In the crowd, a small 14 year old boy with a brownish red hair color and green eyes. emerges from the crowd. He shyly walks on stage. Finch looks like she's about to cry. He smiles trying to reassure her.

"Why, you must be Finch's sister! How exciting!" The golden-siler haired escort was beside herself. How much excitement District 5 would be providing this year.

"Any words to tell everyone?"

"Uh...," Electro's mind was blank. He'd just been reaped, what should he say?, "Ummm, I'd like to live?" He managed to say. Valencia found this for whatver reason, humourous and laughed lightly.

"This should be most exciting! Now shake hands you two!"

They shaked hands, Hydralynn visibly just plain shaking as well. All confidence she had 5 minutes ago was replaced with fear.

_I am going to die._ Was all she could process in her mind.

Electro's thoughts were a little different. He was thinking of just how he'd try to get out alive as opposed to counting himself out immediately.

One thing was for sure that they both knew. By the end of the games there would be at least one less child in the district.


	7. District 6 Reaping

**A little note right before chapter starts: Thanks a lot for the support. That is all. :D**

**Kaya Sarrion**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Memories of Tamora's death a couple years back still haunt me frequently. She was killed by that District 1 girl not even 30 seconds into the games. The bloodbath usually does kill off somewhere between a third of to half the tributes within 20, 30 minutes. Seeing her get stabbed so brutally though, really scarred me. I quietly go downstairs. Everyone else must be stil 's strange as it's it's 10:00. My parents, and older brother, whose 6 years older than me, don't have to worry about being reaped. Me? I have two more years to go now. I quickly grab a piece of bread that we have stashed in the cabinets and go outside. They know by now were I'm going.

I arrive just outside of the mayor's house. Luckily right then, the door opens. "Hello, Kaya." The mayor's daughter, Mora says in her quiet voice.

"Hey." I reply back. Neither of us were ever the most talkative. That suits us though.

"I don't know about you, but I just want to get today over with." Mora whispers, as if speaking any louder would attract Peacekeepers, whom are probably at least 5 minutes away from here.

"Me too. Don't think it'll be either of us, but I just don't want to see the faces of the chosen." I say grimly.

"Well...let's go then." We walk towards the square.

When we arrive, I start sweating. Memories flood my mind, threatening to come out as tears. I let out a quick sob to get rid of the feeling. Might as well do it now, while cameras aren't rolling yet.

"Let me see your finger." A Peacekeeper says vaguely, though I know it's directed towards me. I do as he says though and he collects the dna I suppose that's used for reaping somehow, to determine age perhaps? I don't know. Mora, and I walk towards the 16 year olds' section. I spot my family, smile and wave at them and take my place.

**Boston Won**

"Wake up!" I hear pounding again my ear drums. I roll over in my bed dissmissing the sound. I regret it 3 seconds later when the water is dumped on my head.

"What the heck!" I shout at my father. "What's the problem?!"

"You've got 35 minutes to get to that square, or we're, or at least you are dead! I don't have time for this today!" He slaps me across the back. He's usually much calmer than this. I guess reaping just sets his temper up. The fact that my mother walked out on him a few months back doesn't help matters either. Well, me and him have just gone through tragic events for at least a few years now. In addition to all of this, my brother's dead so you could say that life's really sucking for us right now. Nonetheless, we've scraped on by.

"Sorry." My dad notices the slightly hurt look on me. I don't cry or anything. My facial expression definitely makes up for that though. If I'm sad to the point that usually envokes light crying, I look devastated, when in reality I'm just a little dissapointed.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." I say slightly trembling.

**Main Reaping**

"HELLO DISTRICT 6!" Tre Tonnex booms out to the audience. It's his first year, and he's excited, even if this district is a little filthy in his opinion.

"I am very confident that this year will be a good year for District 6, no?" As usual little to no reaction beyond eye contact is made. This doesn't sway his mood much though, nothing could ruin his mood. At least until next year when he'll surely be begging for a better district.

"This year, let's start out with the boys!" He grins.

The boys all noticably look stiffer as he says this. Who could it be?

"...Boston Won!" Tre says with much excitement.

Out of the 15 year olds' section, a small dark haired boy comes out. His facial expression says it all. He didn't see this coming. His eyes are bulging and his mouth is gaping a little.

"Hello! Any words you'd like to share with us?" The escort inquires.

"N-no." Boston barely gets out.

"Oh...okay," Tre was a little dissapointed. "Umm...let's move on to the girls then."

He stuck his pale hand into the glass dome and after feeling for the "right" card for a few seconds he found it.

"The name is...Kaya Sarrion!"

A small girl comes out of the 16 year olds' section. She looks terrified, but she makes it up to the stage.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm going to try hard." She says when Tre hands her the mike temporarily.

"Now shake hands, you two."

They shake hands, and lock eyes for a second. That glance says everything, _sorry that this happened to you_.


	8. District 7 Reaping

**Faye Laoyette**

"Ha!" I swing an axe at a tree. This is the only way I'm able to keep my cool on reaping day. They claim it was put here to make peace, but what peace do you have when all the games really results in is roughly 23 weeping families, and one messed up kid! It infuriates me. How would they like it if we successfully uprised and sent 24 of their children to some ugly arena and forcing them to fight to the death!? I bet they wouldn't love their precious games as much then, now would they? Only a few of the people who come out of those keep any relevancy in my mind. Seeder from 11, who out starved the rest instead of killing. And I admit the boy who won a little over a decade ago left a lasting impression on me. He reminded me of...well, me.

I hear a high pitched scream yell out for me. "Ugh." I say, heading back to the log cabin we call a house. It's no where near as good as some of the other houses I've seen just about everywhere! But it's our only choice, so no one complains.

"Where have you been?!" My mother cries out. She freaks out over nearly everything.

"A minute away, chopping trees." I say indifferently.

"It's almost time to go! Get something better on!" My mother almost screams.

I sigh, and go change into my reaping outfit. It's a light green dress. That's all to say, I don't wear any ribbons, or have any special shoes other than the boots I wear now. Anyways, after that I go down stairs.

"I'm going to be there a little later, can you walk your sister down there too?" My mother says in a slow voice, obviously not trying to freak out. Well she's trying. Only works 5% of the time, but it's better than it was a few years back.

"Definitely. Meet you there." I say with a little more compassion. I might as well try to be happier too, if she's making an effort. Me and my sister walk out the door towards the square.

"What do you think will happen?" My sister, Cesia, asks trembling.

"The usual." I say bluntly.

"Oh. What if it's me?"

"I won't be. You have your name in once. It won't be you. If it's me though, don't even consider saving me. 12 year olds don't go over well in the arena. They place roughly 8th tops. When your older, you get a slightly better shot. Usually." I explain, not sure how reliable my information is.

We arrive at the sqaure, register, and go over to our spots.

**Flynn Codadre**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. The prospect of the reaping scares me too much. It does every year though, so no one really gets too concerned. If it is my year to be chosen, I will have done a really terrible job at preparing thus far. The tributes spend roughly a week in The Capitol before they begin The Games so if I'm chosen...I start thinking to myself.

_If you can't get sleep at home how are you supposed to get sleep in such a foreign place, Flynn!? Why!?_

After a while, I leave the house. My parents won't care. They're usually among those that bet on who's getting reaped and what might their reactions be. Surely I am not on their list of concerns. Overall, I only have one person who cares about me anyways. My friend Royge Pollocks. She's same age as me, 16. The main difference is she is beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, a shining complection, etc. Me, I'm very plain, shaggy brown hair, dull brown eyes, scrawny build. She must already be at the reapings by now. This thought brings some energy to me so I run the rest of the way, and register really quick. I don't see her immediately, in fact by the time I see her it's too late to wish each other luck, she' s already with the girls. The escort walks on stage looking like a flowering tree of some discription, wearing a brown dress, and a pink puffball on her head that must be a wig. If not for the occasion, I'd be tempted to start laughing. I look up nervously as she starts.

"WELCOME, WELCOME! My name is Woodra Oaklye and I am proud to be the escort for this years' tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She beams. One thing that seperates her from most escorts I've seen is her accent. Similar to most of ours, actually.

I zone out while she rambles on over the basics. I only come back to my senses when she's announcing the girls' name

"...Faye Laoyette!" A sturdily built girl comes out of the 16 year olds' sections. A 12 year old who looks similar to her runs up to her weeping not to leave her. I see her bend down, she appears to say something, the little girl, still crying, walks back to the 12 year olds' section. Must've been her sister. Darn shame...

"Anything to say, dear?" Woodra asks the girl.

"District 7's going to have more than one victor this decade." The girl, Faye says menancingly, referencing Johanna Mason, who won the 71st Games. She, well both scare me. I sure feel bad for the poor lad who's going in with her.

"...Flynn Codadre!"

_Poor kid...wait. That's...me_

I very slowly make my way out of the crowd. I catch a glimpse of Royge, with a devastated look on her face. I immediately tear up. I'm not bawling, but tears are trickling down my face.

_If they didn't know before, I bet the careers know who to target now as soon as the gong rings..._

"Hello, deary! Anything to say before we head off?" Woodra's voice enters my ears. I must say something to make myself memorable in a good way.

"Uh," I start, then my expression grows dark, "What my partner said is very true. We will have a victor this year. Me."

Everyone looks a little shocked at how quickly my mood changed. I catch a glimpse of Johanna Mason, even she looks shocked, no not shocked, maybe pleasantly suprised.

Woodra finishes the public reaping with one more thing. "Now you two shake hands! I just know these Games are going to be exciting!"

I have to admit, I've even convinced myself that I'm confident by now, I cockily smile at the girl.

_We shall see who's going to win. _My expression says.

Her expression speaks every kind of anger. At me more or less stealing her thunder. At me not being some easy pickings for the Bloodbath. At a million other things. The look in her eyes says what she wishes to say to me as soon as possible.

_I. Will. End. You_

What have I gotten myself into?


	9. District 8 Reaping

**First off, sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter. I've had a lack of inspiration for a little while, been busy, and it's hard thinking of different personalities! XD Anyways, I hope that this chapter goes over well, and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far!**

**Jessebelle Kasalt**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I don't remember it, but I know, I had a nightmare last night. About being reaped. Most people I know have nightmares at this time every year. For me, I think the odds of it really being me are much more likely. Even though I'm just 14 years old, I've taken tesserae. Add to the fact that there's my parents, and 5 siblings, and you've gotten roughly 24 slips of paper in the reaping bowl with my name on it. I go to the bathroom to wash up a little, straighten out my frizzy orange hair a little, and put on the most decent clothing I've got. I walk downstairs, where everyone is waiting.

"Morning, honey." My mother says in her sweet, soft voice.

"Hello mother, everyone." I reply back. A small chorus of replies back to me come. Usually we're a lot more outgoing, but today, everyone's terrified. Especially considering for the last several years, every tribute who's come from eight, has died in the bloodbath, save one, who died just after the anthem night one. The fact that we're so poor, just adds to the fear, knowing that we're up against rich kids from 1, 2, and sometimes 4, who know probably 10 ways to kill you with every weapon. we finish soon and go outside to go to the dreaded reaping.

Being the oldest, I must act as brave as I can for the sake of my siblings. I am able to convince all, but my sister, Carina, whose 11 that I'm relatively okay. She's good at reading my emotions

"Don't worry, Jess, you'll be okay." She whispers to me right after registration.

"I don't know...," I whisper back, "I have over 20 names in there.

"So do a lot of other girls, you're not the only girl at risk today." Carina tries to reason.

I just shrug, hug her tight, and slowly make my way to some of my school friends in the crowd. I'm on the verge of tears already. Thalia, my best friend, hugs me tight, comforting me. I finally get a hold of myself just as I see the escort walk onstage.

**Branson Mayerville**

Am I nervous? Not very right now. Save for the mayor, my family's probably got the most wealth of anyone in the District. Even if I had to take tesserae, it's only me and my father, so regardless, I'd say I'm pretty safe from being sent to the dangers of the Games.

"Hello, my boy! Just another year and you're safe!" My dad says cheerfully, mentioning the fact that I'm 18. It's true, if I can just survive this reaping I'm not going to die because of those dreaded "Career" tributes.

"Yeah! I just hope my friends don't get reaped either. Heck, I feel bad for anyone who gets reaped to be honest. They aren't ready for anything like this.." I say slightly saddened by the end of talking.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." My father tries to lighten the mood.

"I sure hope so." I reply.

So we leave to the square, which takes maybe a minute tops. I grimace as the Peace Keeper takes a sample of my blood. That's one thing that's not gotten any easier as the years have gone by. I go and stand by my friends.

"Nervous?" I venture.

"...Yeah." Is the mutual response from all of them.

"Don't worry, after today, we're all free." I try encouraging them.

"True." My friend, Dameson says.

"We'll be fine. You'll see." I say, watching as the Capitol freak walks up on stage.

**Main Reaping**

"Welcome! Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games! I am your new escort, Evegreen Mellarseya, but Evergreen is all that will be required when adressing me!" A highly affected voice filled the air.

"I'm so excited to be getting the honor of escorting such an...interesting district!" It was obvious by the pause that District 8 wasn't Evergreen's first choice.

After going through the speech from the mayor, and the video on the history of Panem and why The Hunger Games came to be today, it was time for her to speek again.

"Now, all that is left is the choosing of one very brave young man, and brave young woman to honor by representing District 8 for this year's Games. As it's usually been in years' past, ladies first!"

She reached into the glass ball with her pale hand, and dug around for a few seconds, finally picking the slip of paper she liked.

"The female for this year is...Jessebelle Kasalt!" She was very excited to have reaped her first tribute. And what a fascinating name too.

A moment passes. Then two.

"Dear, please come forward now. We will find you if you don't come up."

A small groan escapes the audience. Then a girl, who looks to be about 14 or 15, walks up. Her red colored hair is glistening in the sun. As she reaches the stage, she sees her family. Her parents are silently weeping. Carina, has a look of disbelief, and appears to be fighting the tears. In the crowd of potential tributes, Thalia looks devastated, and in shock. It takes all that's in her not to just collapse and start weeping along with them for her garunteed death within a week.

"My, you must be Jessebelle! It's a pleasure to see the face that matches this name here!" Evergreen welcomes Jessebelle as she walks up on stage. She seems to have really taken a liking to this girl.

"Thank you...you too, ma'am." Jessebelle slowly said. As scary looking as this escort looked, she seemed...almost human.

Evergreen smiled at the scared female tribute and turned back to the crowd. "Now let's see who is going to be coming with this sweet little dear here!"

Her hand dances around the other glass bowl, searching for the "right" name. Finally she finds it.

"And the lucky young lad is...ooh, I like this name, Branson Mayerville!" She beams out into the audience.

In the crowd, Branson doesn't appear sad. Just shocked. "Holy, shoot." He mutters just as he exits the column for the 18 year olds. He walks onstage still in shock.

"How are you, young man?" Evergreen inquires.

"Uhh...suprised." Branson stammers. He definitely wasn't lieng.

"Here are your tributes for The 76th Annual Hunger Games," Evergreen shouts with glee, "Now shake hands you two, come on!"

Both tributes slowly reach out and shake slowly. Branson was just now starting to get over his shock and now had a hard, emotionless look in his eyes.

Jessebelle had one thought before being brisked away to say her goodbyes and leave...probably forever.

_Oh my lord. If he's the average tribute this year, I'm dead._ She felt her eyes pushing back tears again.


	10. District 9 Reaping

**Catarzinia Rueprim**

"You'll never take me alive!" I screech at the Peacekeeper who is chasing me down. I start cackling at how poor an aim they have. I had stolen a loaf of bread for myself. Why not for my family? Well, they threw me out for number of a reasons. Firstly, and probably most significantly, I was another mouth to feed. Also, I have been labled insane, and a complete nutjob. It doesn't bother me that I was tossed to the curb. I've been stealing since even before than so I'm pretty good at keeping myself alive. Luckily, the school system is free since even the Capitol knows that District 9 is very poor so I can still afford to go there. It's actually nice to be in a place that isn't always freezing at night, or to have mosquitos always bothering you.

"Get back here this instant!" The Peacekeeper growls at me.

"MWAHAHAHA!" I laugh as I run through a crowd of people finishing off the bread feeling satisfied. I know he'll have given up. He doesn't want to work through a crowd this big. There's easily a million people just in this District. Roughly a quarter of the are within reaping age. Me, being 16, only have to go through this two more times after today. I have decided to take on tesserae because with my reasoning, I'll only be recieving roughly one more slip in there. Though I don't know exact numbers. I don't really care for the Hunger Games. It's one thing I can definitely agree with the whole District about. Except the Larsona family. They're training their young children to voluteer in about 10 years so they can prove that District 9 has worth. Or so they say, we all know they just want the Victors' homes.

"Well, hiya!" I shriek behind the nearest person, who luckily was the only person who really gets me, Charlotta Combry. Still, she's shocked quite noticably, as she appears to jump out of her skin.

"You just gave me a heart attack!" She says while hypervenalating.

"Awww, are the two losers playing?" We hear a very snooty Carana Toberra growl at us. We're often the targets of her taunts, me being...well myself, and Charlotta being a very quite and shy person.

"No, Carana, just getting ready to watch you get reaped." I beam at her. The thought of her being sent to the Games, regardless of my overall views, is quite entertaining.

"You are dead if you're sorry butt isn't chosen today. I bet you wouldn't last a day" Carana sneers before stalking away to her posse.

"We shall see if my butt is chosen today, Carana, we shall see." I say in a low, almost scary voice. My facial expression must've gone really insanely criminal too, because Charlotta looks about to faint. Either from that, or my statement.

"The aliens are here!" I shout, crouching down.

"No, Cat, that's Evangelina. The escort from the Capitol from last year."

"Oh."

"Oh dear, she's starting..." Charlotta whimpers.

**Grain Medachs**

I wake up panting. I had some nightmare. Probably about the Hunger Games. The Games have taken two of my sibling within the past five years. It was an ugly end for both. My family seems to be cursed. My dad died from some flu outbreak over the winter that killed many so it's just me and my mom. I hug onto her tightly.

"Hello, honey." She warmly speaks to me.

"Morining," I greet her, "I'm scared."

"Don't be. You have your name in there three times. It won't be you." My mother tries to assure me.

"I hope you're right." I whisper.

After a while of eating a little bit of grain, washing up, and putting on our best, we go on out to the square.

The escort soon walks out on stage. In the seats next to her are the mayor, and the two victors we've ever had. I zone out as she's introducing them so I miss the names. Whoever's chosen will get to find out, I know that much. They're both at least 30 from the looks of it. Both are just barely bigger than the average citizen.

The escort, whose skin is dyed a deep green speaks into the microphone, "Welcome, welcome District 9! I am proud to be choosing your tributes again! I just know that we'll have a keeper this year!" I shudder as she mentions that. The last thing I remember before she moves over to the bowls is the film starting...

**Main Reaping**

Evangelina Trophy was very excited to be escorting District 9. Even though they didn't have a remarkable record, she was a fan of underdogs. She excitedly danced over to the girls' bowl.

"And the lucky girl this year is..." She reached her hand into the bowl, finally reaching a name, "The lucky girl this year is Donna Lee Girvans!"

A timid little 13 year old emerged from the crowd making her way on stage.

"I know we don't often have them, but anyone wish to volunteer this year?"

After a moment, an oddly energetic voice came out from the crowd.

"Me! I'd like to volunteer!" Came from the excited voice.

"Come up dear!"

Donna ran off stage, while the frizzy brunette haired girl who volunteered came sprinting on stage.

"Do you know the little darling you volunteered for?" Evangelina asked.

"No, not really. I decided to take on a bet to volunteer." The girl seemed to have something off in her voice, like she wasn't all the way there.

"Umm...well what is your name?"

"My name is Catarzinia Rueprim!" The girl shouted gleefully.

"I like your enthusiasm! Now to the boys." Evangelina wasted no time picking this name, she reached in quickly and snatched the first name to touch her hand.

"The lucky boy this year is...Grain Medachs!"

A small boy ran from the crowd and clung to his mother who was sobbing. They embraced tightly, until the Peackeepers came over and took him and carried him to the stage, with him thrashing and crying out for his mother the whole way.

"See...interesting as always!" Evangelina could almost hear the other escorts teasing her about how none of their tributes caused such a scene. She managed to bring a smile to her face after a moment though.

"These are your tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" She trilled, applauding. None clapped with her. Evangelina felt slightly disheartened at this, but nonetheless, she must keep the show going.

"Now shake hands you too, come on!"

Catarzinia excitedly grabbed Grain's hand. Both had rather different thoughts.

Catarzinia's thoughts were _I'm totally going to win that bet. Carana will see! They'll all see. _She was determined to win the bet even though in the process she probably just signed her grave. Determination filled her thoughts.

Grain's thoughts were on the other side of the emotional train. _I want my mom!_


	11. District 10 Reaping

**Marsha Country**

I feel something pushing on me as I lay in my bed. I slowly open my eyes to see my sister, Catie staring at me with wide pleading eyes. She smiles when she sees that I'm awake. I return the smile and get up.

"Get any sleep?" I ask sweetly.

"A little. I woke up a few times in the middle of the night though. I think I had a nightmare." Catie whimpers.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." We both know that these promises can only go so far, but neither of us mention it. The Games do that to families. You could be really close to them, but not even consider saving them when they get called. Our neighbors were in that situation a couple years ago when their daughter was chosen. This year is Catie's first reaping. It's my 6th. Luckily we've had just enough money to avoid taking tesserae so I only have my name in roughly 6 times. Anyways we walk over to the dining room. A few minutes after we get their, and cook up some eggs, and bread, my parents walk in.

"Hello, Marsha, Catie." They both say smiling. I feel so thankful for my family being as nice as they are despite all the hardship that goes on in the District. I could've just as easily been in a family similar to what the average family must be in some far-away place like 1, or 2.

"Morning Paw, Ma!" Catie and I greet them back.

We eat our little breakfast in silence. Everyone's scared and for good reason. Catie's first reaping's going to be a big day and we've just got to hope that she gets through it just as I have.

On the way towards reaping, I take notice of many other families on our way. Many of them look underfed. I feel pretty bad seeing it all. I am still thinking about this while we register. I finally register where I am again just before I bump into someone in my section. I see Mari Bellef, my best friend a few feet away.

"Hello." I say with a slight nervous twitch in my voice.

"Hi, Marsh. Catie's in the back, right? She is twelve this year, right?" Mari inquires.

"Right. Good luck." I say.

"You too." She smiles. I smile back. This is going to feel like a million years.

**Jeff Nackmeyer**

I've chosen to take the long way to the square. I have more than enough time. My parents said they'd be right there by the time reaping started. I am feeling quite nervous about my chances this year. I have my name in nearly 30 times. Taking tesserae is very risky, but we don't get very much from just taking care of the mayor's cow farm. We're still pretty poor regardless.

Arriving at the square, I feel a little better when I see just how many other kids are there. Surely it'll be one of them. Then I feel guilty, having indirectly wishing for their deaths to prolong mine essentially. I frown thinking in such depth over this that I don't notice all the footsteps behind me.

"Whatcha' doing, Jeff?" Benny Cartwright smirks at me. He's a jokester. He definitely counteracts my mostly serious nature.

"Hey, Benny, I'm just...nervous." I notice my other friends right next to him and I blush at my carelessness. "Oh hi everyone. I didn't see y'all."

"Ah, it's okay. Everyone's a little nervous today, buddy." Alec Davedle pats me on the back.

"Uh-Oh, he's here." Carter Winn points out as we see the escort waltz on stage. Suddenly I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach...

**Main Reaping**

"Welcome, welcome. I am proud to be escorting you for the 2nd time, District 10!" Herra Countentz said clearly.

"Let's get on to the girls then, shall we?" He reached into the glass bowl, reaching around for what seemed like forever until finding a name that seemed "right" to him.

"The lucky young lass this year is...Marsha Country! Ooh, what a fine name for a citizen of District 10!"

A strong looking brunette girl came out of the crowd. She showed no fear. Just determination as she walked onstage.

"Any words, miss?" Herra smiled.

"Catie! Ma! Paw! I will win for you! I will come back! I swear it!" Marsha spoke with the same determination she used walking towards the stage.

"Such a sweet miss. Now for the boys...Jeff Nackmeyer!"

Out in the crowd, a tanned boy, looking to be at the end of the reaping ages at 18, came out. He didn't seem nearly as determined as his female counterpart had. He seemed to be fighting back tears. Behind the line of children, a woman who must be his mother seems to be silently sobbing.

"Might I get a word or two out of you, young man?" Herra asked really slowly as if talking to a wounded deer you were about to kill.

"...I...don't know what to say..." Jeff was trying harder than ever to keep the tears from breaking the dam that was his eyes.

"This year will be very eventful, I can tell! Now shake hands you too so we can get on with your loved ones and go!" Herra then skipped off stage squeeling about how much promise this year's tributes apparently had.

Marsha had a sympathetic look in her eyes as she shook Jeff's hand. They didn't formally know each other, but they had helped each other out before on a few occasions. Jeff's look was even moreso sympathetic. He liked Marsha. She was a really kind girl. He remembered her words and he made a decision right then: Marsha Country must return home alive.


	12. District 11 Reaping

**LaShundra Veilles**

"Slimy little dirtbags..." I mutter remembering the Careers of the last couple of years. They killed Rue. They also killed Thresh. And I won't ever forget the faces of the kids from last year. Just about the only person they haven't taken from me besides a few of my friends, is Bek. This is his last year of eligibility. I have three. As I walk over to get today over with, I see Bek. I smile a little.

"Smiling today, are we?" He grins.

"Oh, shut up." I lightly punch him in the arm, laughing.

He grins at me. "What're we doing later?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's take this one step at a time. We need to focus on hoping it's not me this year first."

His smile fades. "It won't be you, I'm sure of it."

"I have a funny feeling." I frown.

"I'll meet you afterwards." He says embracing me. He won't believe that there is even a remote possibility of be being reaped until I'm up on the stage with the freaky-looking Cemmy Bragwell.

I register, and walk over to where everyone else is standing. A few girls nervously flash a smile at me really quick. I return the favor. Everyone is very nervous. I tense up, as I see the mentors, Chaff and Seeder, the mayor, and Cemmy walk up stage.

**Fields Creigger**

I'm standing in the crowd of many hundred, maybe thousand children. Many come from much larger families than I have. Many are taking tesserae. I'm frightened, possibly more than any of them. I'm not particularly strong, or fast. If I am chosen, I'm pretty screwed. I am visibly shaking, hoping, and praying that I won't be chosen. I start taking deep breaths and regain control of myself just as the escort starts.

"Welcome District 11 to this year's reaping! Can you believe that this phenomanal event has been going for more than three-fourths of a century?" He trills out into the audience. As usual no response, but he does not seem to let down by this at all. On the outside at least.

I tense up and even cringe when as the film plays. It isn't any further from the truth.

"I just simply adore that," Cemmy squeals. "Now however, it's time for the real exciting part!"

I watch nervously as he walks over to the girls bowl. His hand seems to take forever before he takes out a name.

"The girl tribute this year...is...LaShundra Veilles!"

I see a girl, who looks to be 16 walk onstage. To say she looks dissapointed is an understatement. She looks furious.

"Anything to say for us, my dear?" Cemmy asks.

"No. I'm still trying to figure out what just happened." This LaShundra girl growls into the mike.

"Okay, time for the boys," He reaches into the other bowl and again, time seems to drag on forever. "...Fields Creigger!"

I sigh in relief, it's not me...wait a minute. Fields Creigger? That's me!

I sigh, and suck it up. I walk out of the crowd, and walk onstage.

"Hello, young man. How do you feel?" Cemmy asks me grinning ear to ear.

"Just shocked." I answer as truthfully as I can. It's true.

"I don't about you guys, but I'm really liking these two!" He gushes. "Now shake hands, you two, come on!"

We shake hands. LaShundra's face is unreadable. I am unsure as to whether I'm terrified of her or if I'm relieved hoping this means she's given up.


	13. District 12 Reaping

**So sorry for the long hiatus. I either was too lazy to log in, or had no ideas for District 12. Hopefully I'll be able to try to be more consistent with this.**

**Zeyne Rosqarues/13**

I'm feeling pretty good about my chances today. Last year I was absolutely terrified. Not suprising considering I was only 12, but I'm feeling alright now. I decided against tesserae, since my father got a promotion. I've already promised my parents to meet them after reaping. As I arrive I quickly register and run off to find my friends. Regardless of how good I think my chances are, I just don't like to be around the square the week of the reaping. It scares the heck out of me. I finally find someone and I try to make small talk.

"Hey Clark. Feeling nervous?"

He looks up, "Obviously. You?" His voice quivers, he sounds scared out of his wits.

"Not this year. I think I'm safe this time." I suddenly sound remotely less confident.

Before either of us can continue talking we here the dreaded sound of _her _foot steps. Effie Trinket has arrived on stage. I gulp nervously.

_"This is it."_ I think

**Urai Colbine/14**

I've got butterflies in my stomach. Why shouldn't I be? We haven't had a winner in 25 years. I remain calm outside though. I'm with a bunch of other girls from my grade who are likely just as stressed and scared as me. Still, they are making a little bit of conversation to pass the time while we wait for this day to end. I'm normally a quiet person so that's one reason I don't join in the chatter. I'm not the most popular. I'm actually considered one of the rejects as far as social status goes. Even though I look like I'm from the richer part of the District with my waist-length dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, they know I'm living in the Seam, and for whatever reason that made me unworthy to be in the popular clique. I've got a few friends. We aren't very close though. Just school friends.

Soon I spot Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort walk on stage. She's been our escort for a while now. This year she's wearing a bright blue suit, and ridiculous blonde afro-wig. In general the Capitol seems to all be like that from what I've seen on television. I feel my self struggling for air, I'm so nervous I'd forgotten to. I gulp down air. I quietly shake my head 'no' through the whole video package that states how we owe the Capitol and how this is what keeps the peace. It's the entire opposite.

"This year, I decided to shake things up a little bit. Won't that be exciting? Boys first!" Effie chirps in her Capitol accent.

I can feel the tension growing through the whole District. All the eligible boys, and their families and friends.

After what feels like an hour, or so, she finally picks a slip and reads it.

"Zeyne Rosqarues! ...Come on honey!"

A small seam boy, I can tell by his brown eyes, hair, comes out of the 13 year olds' boy section. He looks shaken up, like he wasn't expecting it.

"How does it feel to be chosen out of thousands for such a great opportunity, young man?" Effie smiles at him.

"I...I don't know." Zeyne is barely audible.

Effie dances over to the girls bowl and anounces, "Time for the ladies! ...Urai Colbine! Such a pretty name!"

I was already at the edge of the girls line so I had no trouble getting out there. I wasn't crying. I knew I had to be as strong as I could be. I couldn't let the Careers, that were bound to watch later, see me as an easy target. I almost tear up when I hear my mother sobbing, but I quickly let out one quick sob before making it onstage.

"Hello, you must be Urai." Effie beams. As much as the lady creeps me out, I can tell she's being genuine in her actions.

"Yes, I am." I say quietly.

"There's something special about you I can just tell it!," Effie cheers. "Now shake hands you two."

So, we shake hands. I give him a reassuring squeeze. I see him vaguely smile. He has this vacant look to him though, as if he'd already given up. I don't know about him, but if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting

**I hope that I did the reapings alright, and that I potrayed Effie good enough for y'all. Ummm... anyone in particular you'd like to have the parade focus on (I'll still be doing several views, but I'd like to see what y'all'd like. :) So, yeah.)**


End file.
